Użytkownik:Ev1234567890/MojeOpowiadanie2
Te opowiadanie dotyczy podróży po Unovie. Po opisaniu postaci zacznę pisać opowiadanie. Ev, czyli ja, żecz jasna. Oprócz mnie będzie również Iris, Cilan, Natael i Dawn. 'Info o mnie ' 'Info o Dawn' 'Info o Iris ' 'Info o Cilanie ' 'Info o Nataelu' 'Info o Yukiyo' ''Rozdział 1: W Unovie. '''E. Daleko jeszcze?' M. Nie. P.O. Emmo nie gorączkuj się tak, zaraz bedziemy w Unovie. E. Nie mogę się doczekać, a wy Pika, Vee? Vee. Eevee Vee! Pika. Pika Pikachu Pi! Nareszcie ja, mama i Profesor Oak dolecieliśmy Unovy. Ja i moje pokemony zatrzymaliśmy się na pomoście. Pika był jakiś niespokojny, a ja i Vee zobaczyłyśmy naszego pierwszego pokemona w Unovie, Alomol'ę. Jest bardzo ładna. Pika też ją widział. Nagle uderzył nas Piorun. Widziałąm cień jakiegoś pokemona. Wtedy poszliśmy do Profesor Juniper. Vee i Pika musieli iść na jakieś badania. Tymczasem ja poszłam zobaczyć początkującego trenera - Trip'a. P.J. To są startery Unovy: trawiasty Snivy, ognisty Tepig i wodny Oshawott. E. Hmm... Gdybym to ja miałą wybierać to miałabym duży problem. Gdy sie wibiera pokeona trzeba uwzględnić jego siłę, chyba, że chce sie występować w pokazach, wtedy bardziej nadłby się pokemon, który ładnie wygląda. Zawsze uważałam, że ogniste pokemony są jednymi z śilniejszych, ale ten Snivy jest wspaniały, jednak ten Oshawott jest prze słodki...O! Przepraszam rozgadałam się, a to ty masz wybrać pokemona. Trip zrobił zdjęcia Snivy i go wybrał. Dostał też pięć PokeBalli i PokeDex. Gdy wychodził pobiegłam za nim. E. Trip zaczekaj! T. (odwraca sie) Hę? E. Będziesz zbierał odznaki? T. Tak to chyba oczywiste. Nagle podbiegli do mnie Pika i Vee. Trip zrobił im zdjęcia i sprawdził w PokeDexie. T. Walczysz? E. Jasne! Pika, co ty na to? T. Snivy walcz! Akcja! E. Unik i Szybki Atak! T. Akcja, jeszcze raz! E. Pika, Piorun! Gdy to krzyknęłam nic się nie stało. Pika nie mógł używać swoich alektrycznych ataków. Trip zaczą komentowanie. T. Po co każesz użyć Pikachu ataków, których nie zna? Snivy, Tornado Liści! E. Aaa! Pika! NIc ci nie jest? Szybko wziełam go i pobiegłam do laboratorium Profesor Juniper. Gdy Pika był badany ponownie uderzył Piorun. Dowiedziałam się, że to Zekrom jest odpowiedzialny. Komputer zaczął wariować... Koniec rozdziału 1. ''Rozdział 2 : Iris i Axew. Nagle wszystko ustało, a Pika znów mógł używać swoich elektrycznych ataków. Uff... już się bałam. Postanowiłam, że będę podróżować po Unovie. Od Pr. Juniper dostała PokeDex. Poszłam na przód. E. Pika! Vee! Patrzcie, co to za pokemon? Od razu wyciągnęłam PokeDex. Dowiedziałam się, że to Deerling, pokemon normalny. Jest słodki. E. Pika, Piorun! Rzuciłam PokeBall. I udało mi się złapać Deerlinga! E. Deerling pokarz się! Deerling. Deer! E. Jesteś teraz moim pokemonem, więc musisz mieć imię. Może... Deer? Deer. Deer! E. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Ej, gdzie są Pika i Vee? Trzeba ich znależć. Pika Vee, gdzie jesteście? Tymczasem Pika i Vee szli sobie Drogą 2. Zauważyli jakąśdziewczynę. Podeszli do niej. Dz. Ooo! Czy to nie Pikachu i Eevee? Zobacz Axew! Axew. Axew! Dz. Jesteście tacy słodcy, że chyba was złapię! Pika. Pikaaaa-Chuuuuu (używa Pioruna). Vee. Eeeeeeee-Veeeeeeeeee (używa Gniewu Smoka). Zobaczyłam wybuch i Piorun. Cóż tam na pewno jest Pika i jest Vee. Pobiegłam tam. E. Pika, Vee co to ma znaczyć? Nie atakuje się ludzi bez powodu! Deer. Deer Deer! Dz. To twoje pokemony! Zrób coś, żeby były normolne! E. Czy ty sugerujesz, że moje pokemony nie są normalne? Hmm. Pewnie masz rację. Vee zna ataki, które normalny Eevee nie zdołałby się nauczyć. A Pika zna Elektro-Akcję. A tak wogóle jestem Emma, ale przyjaciele mówią mi Ev. A to jest Pika, a to Vee. A ty? Dz. Jestem Iris, a to mój Axew. Zaczęło burczeć mi w brzuchu. E. Heh, jestem głodna. ^^ I. Wiesz, w sumie ja też, może coś zjemy? E. Z miłą chęcią. Poszłyśmy pod drzewo. Zerwałam owoc zastanawiając się, czy można to jeść, gdy spadła na mnie góra owoców. I. Kochani, jedzonko! Hmm... Gdzie Ev, Vee i Pika? E. Tutaj! I. Upss. Pomogę ci stąd wyjść. Zjadłyśmy owoce i zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać. Opowiedziałam jej o Vee, Pika i o Deer. Ona zasnęła po pewnym czasie. Ja też poszłam spać. E. Iris wczesniewstała. Przejdźmy się. Ooo! Co to za pokemon? Powiedziałam i wyjęłam PokeDex. To był Pidove. Pokemon gołąbek. Wspaniały! E. Świetnie, Deer teraz ty! Akcja! Niesamowite! Pidove odrazu padł! E. Idź Poke... Nie zdążyłam skończyć, a inne Pidove zaczęły nas atakować. E. No cóż. Tym razem sie nie udało, ale patrzcie! Jest jeszcze jeden! Deer, Akcją! Deer zaatakowałą Akcją. Ten Pidove był znacznie silniejszy niż ten, którego zaatakowałam wsześniej. Odpowiedział Podmuchem Wiatru. E. Deer! Trzymaj się, Skoko Kop! Zapomniałąm, że Pidove lata, i że taki atak nie wyrządzi mu za wiele obrażeń. Pidove otpowiedział znów Szybkim Atakiem. E. Deer! Prędkość! Atak trafił Pidove, jednak ten odpowiedział Powietrznym Nożem. Ale widać, że jest na krańcu sił. E. Deer wykończ go! Piorun! Udało się pokonałąm Pidove. Zostało tylko go złapać. E. Naprzód PokeBall! Hura złapałam Pidove! Hura! Hura! Pika. Pika Pika! Vee. Eevee Vee! Deer. Deer Deer! I. Ev tak cię cieszy złąpanie maleńkiego Pidove? Ale z ciebie dzieciak. E. Ej, dla ciebie to mały Pidove, a dla mnie nowy przyjaciel. Pidave pokarz się! Pidove. Piidovve! E. Jesteś członkiem mojej grupy więc musisz mieć jakieś imię. Może... Fly? Fly. Pidove! E. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. I. Po co dajesz pokemonom nazwy. E. Staram się by były wyjątkowe. Imiona nadaję im właśnie dla tego. I. Ahaaa... E. Wracaj Deer, wracaj Fly! Nagle pojawiła się klatka i Vee, Pika i Axew zostali zamknieci. Pojawił się Zespół R. E. Zespole R co wy tu robicie! I. Kto to Zespół R? E. Organizacja, która kradnie ludziom pokemony. Jessie. Co my tu robimy? Jeszcze się głomb pyta. James. Przyjżyjś się, a moze coś ci zaświta. Jessie. Niesiemy w przyszłość oślepiające, białe światło zła... James. Uderzamy młotem sprawiedliwości w czarną ciemność wszechświata... Meowth. By wykuć nasze imiona w skale wieczności... Jessie. Ognista niszczycielka, czyli Jessie... James. I serce ciemności, wielki James... Meowth. I król mędrców Meowth... Jessie.James.Meowth. Zjednoczeni, jako straszliwy Zespół R! E. Oddajcie Vee, Pika i Axew! Jessie. Ha, ha! E. Nie oddacie po dobroci? Deer, Fly idzcie! Deer Piorun i Prędkość, Fly Podmuch Wiatru i Powietrzne Cięcie! Jessie. Woobat idź. Powietrzne Cięcie! Meowth. Pokażę, że z pokemonami z Kanto się nie zadziera! Ciosy Furii! E. Deer, Fly wracajcie! Zespół R odlatywał. Iris zaczęła skakać po drzewie, a ja poprostu się wspięłam. Skoczyłam, ale nie dosięgnęłam i spadłam. Ała... Wtedy pojawił się Oshawott i rzucił muszelką. E. Pika, Vee! I. Axew! Wszystko skończyło sie dobrze. Jednak Pika, Vee i Axew byli wykończeni. I musiałyśmy biec do Centrum Pokemon. S.J. Wasze pokemony czują się dobrze. Twój Eevee i Pikachu to rzadkość w regionie Unova. E. Wiem. I. Dzięki Ev, że uratowałaś Axew. E. Cóż, gdyby nie ten Oshawott byłoby kiepsko. '''Koniec rozdziału 2.' ''Rozdział 3: Cała Emolga. E. Pika, Vee, może potrenujemy? Pika. Pika Pikachu! Vee. Eevee Vee! E. Nie gniewajcie sie, ale potrenuję teraz Fly i Deer, oki? Pika. Pika. Vee. Vee. I. Naprawdę masz zamiar tu trenować? E. Aaaa! nie strasz mnie i czemu za mną idziesz!? I. Nie ide za tobą. Chcę cię oprowadzić po Unovie. E. Ahaaa. Nieważne gdzie, bylbe by trenować. Poza tym muszę potrenować przed walką o odznakę. Oshawott. Osha! (uśmiszek). E. Aaa? O to Oshawott! Jeden ze starterów.... jesteś Oshawottem, którego prezentowała Profesor Juniper. Co ty tu robisz? Oshawott. Osha! I. Oooo! Pewnie chcesz do mnie dołączyć! Skoro tak to cię złapię! Oshawott. Oshawott? Iris rzuciła PokeBallem jednak Oshawott odepchnął PokeBall Armatką Wodną. I. Dlaczego odepchnąłeś PokeBall?! Oshawott. Osha Oshawott! E. Wydaje mi się, że chcesz do mnie dołączyć, co? Oshawott. Osha Osha! E. muszę zadzwonić do Profesor Juniper. (dzwonię za pomocą swojego "zegarka") Pani Profesor, Oshawott z Pnia laboratorium tu jest i chyba chce do mnie dołączyć. Czy może mi Pani przesłać jego PokeBall? P.J. A więc tu jest Oshawott! Dobrze Emmo już ci przesyłam. PokeBall Oshawotta pojawił się na tarczy komunikatora. E. Dziękuję Pani! Dowidzenia! P.J. Do zobaczenia Emmo. E. No więc Oshawott, jesteś moim pokemonem i jak każdy mój pokemon musisz mieć imię. Może Wott? Co ty na to? Wott. Osha! Osha! Wott! E. Ciesy się, że ci się podoba. Dobrze, więc wróćmy do treningu. Deer, Fly, Wott. Czas na trening. Zobaczcie trzy skały. Deer-Szybki Atak, Fly-Powietrzny Nóż, Wott-Wodny Puls! Świetnie! Teraz, Wott walczysz z Deer. Fly ty poczekaj. Iris, czy mogłabyś pokierować Deer w czasie treningu? I. Jasne. Ale jakie on zna ataki. E. To jest ona! Deer. Deerling! E. Zna: Akcja, Skoko Kop, Piorun Prędkość, Szybki Atak, Przyciąganie, Stalowy Ogon i Podwójne Plaśnięcie. I. Aha. Skoko Kop! E. Wott unik i Armatka Wodna! I. Deer unik i Piorun! E. Strumień Wody! I. Deer!! E. Świetnie Wott. Teraz ty odpocznij, a Deer potrenuje z Fly. I. To ja teraz walczę Fly. E. Deer Prędkość! I. Fly unik! Emolga. Eeeemmmoooo! E. O trafiłam Emolgę! Naprzód PokeBall! (udało mi się złapać Emolgę) Pokarz się! Jesteś członkinią mojej grupy więc musisz mieć imię. Może Emo? Emo. Emolga! E. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Wracaj. Wiesz co Iris? Może my skończmu trening. Chodźmy lepiej do Sali Pokemon. I. Okey. Gdy szłyśmy wpadłyśmy w dziurę wykopaną przes Sandile'a. Wyszłyśmy z niej i poszłyśmy dalej. '''Koniec rozdziału 3.' Rozdział 4: Nowe życie dla Tepiga. E. Iris! Według przewodnika jesteśmy w Accumula Town! Słyszałam, że znajduje się tu Klub Bitew! I. To prawda. Chcesz tam dojść? E. Pewnie! Vee i Pika muszą potrenować! I. Okey zaprowadzę cię tam. Szłyśmy do Klubu Bitew przez kilka minut. E. Wiele słyszałąm o Klubach Bitem. D.G. Pewnie chcesz stoczyć walkę dziewczynko, prawda? E. Tak! Ch. Ja z tobą powalczę. Jestem Natael. E. Cześć Natael, ja jestem Emma, ale przyjaciele mówią do mnie Ev. Ja i Natael staneliśmy do walki. N. Skiper, leć! E. O to Pansear. Świetnie Vee, teraz ty!!!!! N. Ty też nadajesz pokemonom imiona? E. Tak. Vee Wodny Ogon, Prędkość Przyciąganie, a następnie uderz Skipera! N. Co to ma znaczyć? Skiper Miotacz Płomieni. E. Unikaj ataków i kontynuuj! I. Ev o co ci chodzi? E. 'W tej kombinacji chodzi o wygląd mojego pokemona. Poza tym razem to silny atak. Vee ustanęła na dwóch przednich łapkach. Użyła Wodnego Ogona i Przyciągania. Serduszka kręciły się wokół ogona, w przeciwnym kierunku. Następnie gwiazdki (Prędkość) wleciały pomiędzy serduszka. I. N. Łał! E. Dziękuję. Vee, teraz uderz Skipera! N. Skiper nie! E. Nie martw się Natael. Vee zna tyle ataków, że jest w stanie pokonać każdego pokemona. N. Acha... '''Nagle rozległ się alarm. Ktoś włamał się do magazynu. Był tam Zespół R i jakiś pokemon. ' Uznałąm, że to Umbreon. Cóż, przypominał go. I. Rozstawmy jedzenie. Ja pójdę tam. I jakby co to ja chcę go złapać. E. Okey. Ja idę tam. Nagle Wott wyszedł z mojego PokeBalla. E. Chcesz nam pomóc Wott? Dobrze. Ty Pika i Vee idźcie tam. Zauważyłam, że coś się rusza. To nie był Umbreon, to był Tepig! Zaczęłam za nim gonić. Ponieważ Iris przyszłą i pokemon się wystraszył. Goniłam go aż do ślepego zaułka. Podeszłam do niego powoli i go podnisłąm. Ten mnie pobrudził (dymem). Zauważyłąm, że ma związany ryjek. Zaczęłam go rozwiązywać. Mówiłam, żeby sie nie bał. Po chwili był już odwiązany. Wytarłąm go, a Iris dała mu jedzenie. E. Wolniej, bo się udławisz, ha ha. Razem z Iris i Tepigiem wróciliśmy. Wyjaśniłam Don Gorgeowi, że to nie Umbreon, tylko Tepig. D.G. Ganialiśmy za pokemonem myśląc, że to Umbreon, ale to się okazał być gadający Meeowth. Ja pamiętam tego Tepiga! Jego trener zostawił go po przegranej walce i przywiązał do słupka. Zespół R zaczął się skradać. E. Ej! Co wy tu robicie! Jessie. Co my tu robimy, jeszcze sie głomb pyta... James. Przyjżyj się, z może coś ci zaświta... E. Dobra motto odłużcie na później. Jessie. Hmm. Nagle usłyszałąmm Pika i Vee. Gonił Zespół R Wott. Coś było nie tak. E. Ej!! Zostawcie Pika i Vee. Wott, Armatka Wodna! Zespół R odlatywał. Podbiegłam, ale poślizgnęłam się na wodzie. Ała... Zespół R włączył jakieś pole siłowe czy coś w tym stylu. Tepig. Tepig, Tepig! E. Chcesz mi pomóc Tepig? Dobrze, użyj Żaru! Pika i Vee zaczęli spadać. Pobiegłam by ich złapać (nieświadomie zrobiłam fikołka). Złapałam ich. E. Pika, Vee, nic wam nie jest? Pika. Pikachu! Vee. Eevee ! E. To świetnie. Ale gdzie jest Zespół R. I. N. Zniknął! E. Natael? Co ty tu robisz? N. Jakto co. Wbrew pozorom pomagałem wam, ale tak bardziej z ukrycia. E. Aha... N. Mam pytanie. E. Tak? Tepig. Tepig Tepig! E. Poczekaj, co się stało Tepig? I. Może chcesz do mnie dołączyć? (wyjmuje PokeBall) Tepig. Tepig. (macha głową przecząco i odwraca się w moją stronę) E. Chcesz do mnie dołączyć? Dobrze. (delikatnie dotknęłam PokaBallem Tepiga) Mam Tepiga! Tepig pokarz się! Tepig. Tepig! E. Jesteś teraz członkiem mojej dróżyny więc musisz mieć imię. Może... Piggy? Piggy. Tepig! E. Cieszę się, że ci sie podoba. Piggy, Wott wracajcie. Natael dokończ co mówiłeś. Masz do mnie jakieś pytanie. N. Mogę z tobą podróżować? Wiesz po Unovie. E. Jeśli chcesz to możesz (miły uśmiech). N. Dzięki. Skiper! Idziemy! Skiper. Pansear! N. Skiper nie lubi być w PokeBallu. E. O, to tak, jak Pika i Vee! I. Będziecie tak gadać czy idziemy? E. Straiaton, nadchodzę! '''Koniec rozdziału 4. ''Rozdział 5: Trzech liderów! E. Nareszcie w Straiatonie! N. Tak! Też się cieszę! I. Ja w sumie też. E. Teraz zostało znależć salę. M. Szukacie sali pokemon? E. Tak. Jestem Emma, ale przyjaciele mówią mi Ev, a to jest moja Vee i mój Pika. N. Jestem Natael, a to mój Skiper. I. Ja jestem Iris, a to mój Axew. M. Mój brat ma Panseara. Czy to Pikachu i Eevee? Jestem Cilan, znawca pokemonów. Trochę dziwnie się zachowywał. Podniósł Pika i Vee i zaczął je z każdej strony oglądać. E. Tak. C. Zaprowadzę was do sali. E. Dziękuję. Cilan zaprowadził nas, ale to nie sala tylko jakaś restauracja. Odrazu zaczeli pytać, czy coś podać. Poznaliśmy Cress'a i Chili'ego. Pytali i pytali. W końcu krzyknęłąm. I wtedy okazało się, że Cilan i jego braća to liderzy tej sali. Mogłam walczyć z jednym z nich. Cilan ma Pansage'a, Chili Pasear'a, Cress Panpour'a. E. Tak naprawdę chciałabym walczyć z każdym z was. Każdy ma pokemona, z którym bardzo chciałabym się zmierzyć. Cilan i jego bracia byli zaskoczeni. Na początek walczyłam z Chili'm. Ch. Pansear, wybieram cię! E. Świetnie Piggy, teraz ty! Akcja! Ch. Ognista Pięść! E. Piggy wstawaj. Ch. Miotacz Płomieni! E. Żar! Ch. Tunel! E. O nie Piggy! Dasz radę! Ch. Powtórz Tunel! E. Piggy uciekaj! Ch. Tulen jeszcze raz! E. (muśli) Mam pomysł. Piggy chwyć się Pansear'a! Ch. Co się dzieje? Strząśni Tepiga! E. Trzymaj się Piggy! Świetnie! Miotacz Płomieni! Wykończ go Akcją! Dziękuję ci Piggy! Wracaj i odpocznij. Cr. Teraz walczysz ze mną. Panpour. E. Świetnie Pika, teraz ty! Piorun! Cr. Eh. Podwójny Zespół. E. Celuj w każdego z nich! Cr. Unik. Rysa. E. Pika! Cr. Panpour, Armatka Wodna! E. Unik Pika! Piorun! Cr. Celuj w stopy Pikachu! E. Nie Pika! Cr. Armatka Wodna i Rysa, na zmianę! E. Elektro-Akcja! Cr. Ruch, który rani zarówna atakowanego jak i atakującego. E. A teraz się pochwalę. Pika to jak narazie jedyny Pikachu, który zna Elektro-Akcję. Zwykle poznaje ją dopiero po ewolucji w Raichu. Cr. Bąba Błotna! Zakończ Armatką Wodną! E. Pika, nic ci nie jest? Starałeś się i to się liczy. Jeszcze to dopracujemy. Nie martw się. Pika. Pika Pika! E. To dobrze. Czas na ostatnią walkę. Ja kontra Cilan. C. Jestem pod wrażeniem. Pansage! E. Świetnie Wott, teraz ty! Nie martw się. Wszystko się uda! Akcja! C. Unik. E. Spróbujemy czegoś innego. Czegoś w stylu... Buizela! C. Aaa? E. Wott, znasz Lodowy Promień i Strumień Wody? Wott. Osha! E. To świetnie. Strumień Wody i Lodowy Promień, pamiętaj cały czas musisz sie kręcić! C. Co to z ruch? E. To ruch, który wmyśliła moja przyjaciółka. Pozwoliła uczyć go moje pokemony. To Lodowy Strumień Wody! Świetnie Wott! Kręć się by nie zamarznąć! C. Pansage uważaj! Nasienny Pocisk! E. Wott uważaj! C. Słoneczny Promień! E. Wott! Uważaj! Ochroń sie muszelką, a następnie Ostra Muszla! C. Pansage nie! E. Świetnie Wott! Udało ci się, a teraz zasługujesz na odpoczynek. C. Gratulację Ev zdobywasz odznakę tria. Gdy walczyliśmy twój przyjaciel Natael stoczył walką z Cress'em i również wygrał. E. Cieszę się. Nagle zaskoczył na mnie Panser i zepchnął Vee, Panpuor zepchnął Pika i Pansage skoczył mi na głowę. Przewróciłam się. Ala... Rzuciłam trzy PokeBalle. I złapałam Poke-Małpki. E. (mówi do komunikatora) Profesor Juniper, przesyłam Pani Deer, Fly i Pansear'a. P.J. Dobrze. E. Pansage, Panpour wyjdźcie. Jesteście członkami mojej dróżyny, więcu musicie mieć imię. Hmm... Ty może będziesz Panse, a ty Pipi. Co wy na to? Panse. Pansag! Pipi. Panpour! E. (mówi do komunikatora) Przesyłam Pipi i Panse i proszę Pansear'a. P.J. Proszę. E. Pansear, może będziesz nazywać się Per? Per. Pansear! E. (mówi do komunikatora) Odsyłam Per'a i proszę o Fly. P.J. Dobrze. Koniec rozdziału 5. ''Rozdział 6: Moc snów. Pszeszliśmy do Centrum Pokemon. C. Jak to możliwe, że wygrałaś z tak niekorzystnym typem? Proszę powiedz mi! E. Heh... No, eee... no normalnie... C. Proszę powiedz mi! E. No poprostu tak wyszło. W końcu to nie typ przeważa nad pokemonem. Moja Vee mimo, że jest typu normalnego, wygrywa z elektrycznymi pokemonami i innymi. C. Aha. (zapisuje) S.J. Emmo, twoje pokemony są już zdrowe! E. To ja lecę! Powiedziałąm i jak najszybciej poszłąm. Pika. Pika Pika! Audino. Audino. E. Ooo. Co to za pokemon? (wyjmuje PokeDex i sprawdza) Więc to jest Audino. Wiesz, że jesteś słodka? Audino. Audino. E. Audino, to chyba jak Chansy w innych regionach. Jest asystętką Siostry Joy. S.J. Masz rację. I. Siostro Joy Pomóż mi! S.J. Co się stało? Ojej. Twój Axew świeci! I. Axew zaczął się tak świecić jak tylko pojawiła się to dziwne różowe światło. E. Jakie światło? Do Centrum wgiegła jakaś kobieta z Munną. K. Tego się obawiałam. Munna, obudź Axew, proszę. E. Ooo. To przecież Munna! To sen Axew! K. Masz rację. Axew. Axew! I. Axew! Obudziłeś się! Czyli śniłeś o tym, że się rozwijasz! K. Jestem Doktor Fenel. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Naprawdę, różowa mgła. E. Łał... N. Zgodzę się. Łał... C. Niezwykłe... I. No mówiłam. O.J. Wszyscy musicie obowiązkowo schować swoje pokemony do PokeBalli. E. Ale Pika i Vee nie nawidzą PokeBalla. Temu w nim nie siedzą. N. Skiper też go nie cierpi. O.J. Dla Pansera, myślę, że to wystarczy. (zdjeła czapkę z Nataela i włożyła na Skipera) A ty nie masz czapki? E. Chyba nie... chociaż zobaczę w torbie. I. To ty masz torbę? E. Iris, Nie denerwuj mnie. Mam! Dobrze, że włożyłam tu dwie stare. O.J. Myślę, że powinno wystarczyć. F. Powinniśmy iść do ruin fabryki snów. E.N. Fabryki snów? F. Tak. E. No dobrze. Jeśli to pomorze to ja idę. Dojechaliśmy do ruin samochodem. Z daleka widać było bardzo mocne, różowe światło. Tam byż Zespół R. E. (sarkazm) No kto by się tego spodziewał. Zespół R. Jessie. Niesiemy w... E. Yhh! Zamknijcie się w końcu! Jessie. Nie boądź taka niemiła. F. Munna? To może być głos Musharny! Meowth. Złapmy ją. Nie dość, że będziemy mieć tą energię, to jeszcze pokemona, który produkuje tą enargię. F. Musharna, słyszysz mnie? E. Musharn! Pokaż się proszę! C. Musharna! I. Musharna! N. Musharna! Musharn apojawiła się w wielkim stylu. E. Myślicie, że trudno złąpać taką Musharnę? Jej wejście było niesamowite. Nadawałaby się na pokazy. I. Na co? E. Nieważne. Doktor Fenel podeszła, ale z maszyny Zespołu R wystrzelił laser. E. Doktor Fenel! (podchodzi) Mam pomysł! Vee, Pika Piorun! F. Szybko Munna, Psychiczny Cios! E. Świetnie! Musharna była wolna, a różowe światło zniknęło. Jessie. Woobat, Podmuch wiatru! E. Znikneli! Znowu! Grrr. Nieważne. Dobrze, że Doktor Fenel i Musharna znów są razem. F. Dziękuję ci Emmo. E. Nie ma za co, a jak już coś, to zasługa wszystkich. C. Cóż za wspaniałe spotkanie po... E. Cilan, nie chcę być wredna, ale informuję, że jestem niecierpliwa, więc nie rób wykładu. C. A? Hmm. O.J. Można powiedzieć, że sprawa rozwiązana. N. Zobaczcie! Dzika Munna! Złapie ją! Skiper Miotacz Płomieni! Udało się! Mam Munnę! E. Gratulacje. Wszyscy wróciliśmy do Centrum Pokemon. S.J. Emmo. E. Tak? S.J. Jakiś trener oddał mi jajko. Powiedział, żebym oddała je jakiemuś trenerowi. Uznałąm, że ty będziesz najodpowiedniejsza. I. Ona? A czemu nie ja? S.J. Więc Emmo, czy chcesz dostać jajo pokemon? E. Pewnie. Dziękuję. (trzyma jajo) Ono świeci! Zaraz się wykluje! (podaje Siostrze Joy) S.J. Chodźcie. Zaprowadzę was. E. Dobrze. Siostra Joy położyłą jajo na jakimś stole. Jajko świeciło się. Wykluła się... E. Audino! S.J. Wspaniale! Wykluła ci się Audino i to shiny! E. Audino, chcesz do mnie dołączyć? Audino. Audino! E. (rzuca PokeBall) Mam Audino! Wychodź. Audino. Audino! E. Jeśteś członkiem mojej dróżyny więc musisz mieć imię. Może... Audi? Audi. Audino! E. Dobrze. Wracaj. Muszę gdzieś zadzwonić. (idzie gdzieś i mówi przez komunikator) Profesorze Oak, czy może mi pan przysłać Ksieżycowy Kamień? I jakieś pudełko. P.O. Dobrze Emmo. E. Dziękuję. Wróciłam do reszty. E. Natael, mam coś dla ciebie. (podaje pudełko) N. Jej, to Kamień Księżycowy. Umożliwi ewolucję Munnie w Musharnę! Dzięki. E. Nie ma za co. C. Ev, czy mogę podróżować z wami? E. Jasne. Wyszliśmy. Idziemy w stronę Nacrene. C. A gdzie jes Iris? E. Hmm? I. Tutaj! E. Aaa! Nie strasz ludzi! C. Będziesz z nami podróżować? I. Jasne, skoro chcecie. N. Idziemy czy nie? C. Idziemy. N. Kto pierwszy poza miastem! E. Ja wygram! N. A nie bo ja! I. Możecie marzyć, ale to ja wygram! C. Ja będę pierwszy! E.I.N.C. Ha ha! Koniec rozdziału 6. 'Rozdział 7: Złapać Snivy!' Szliśmy w stronę miasta Nacrene. Jednak coś nam przeszkodziła. A mianowicie, mój żołądek. E. Jestem głodna, zróbmy sobie przerwę! I. te jestem troch godna. Postanowione! Idę nazbierać owoców! E. Okey. Ja znajdę jakieś miejsce, w którym będzie wygodnie jeść. Iris wróciła z miską pełną świeżych owoców. E. Cóż. Jedzenie to jedzenie, ale Vee może podgrzejesz je za pomocą Miotacza Płomieni? Vee. Eevee Vee! (ŻADEN PROBLEM) E. Wiem Vee. Dzięki. Mniam! C. Ja tak nie mogę! Może coś zrobię z tych owoców. E. Ja też chcę coś zrobić z owoców! Zrobię sałatkę. I. Gotowanie to nie zajęcie dla dzieci! E. (sarkazm) Ha ha ha, bardzo zabawne. Nie to nie. Cilan robi sam. Cilan zrobił babeczki i ciasteczka. Były pyszna. Choć Iris z początku nie była przekonana. Ale po spróbowaniu uznałą,żę są świetne. C. Jeśli chcecie ta jeszcze są. Ja i Iris podbiegłyśmy. E. Cilan, przecież tu nic nie ma. C. Co? Jeszcze przed chwilą stałą tu taca pełna babeczek i ciastek! Vee. Eevee? E. Co jest Vee? W tej trawie coś się rusza! I. Chodźmy to sprawdzić! E. (szeptem) Vee, Pika patrzcie, to Snivy! Muszę go złapać. Pika leć! Pika. Pika Pika! Snivy. Snivy? E. Piorun! Snivy. Snivy! Snivy użyła przyciągania. E. O nie, Pika! Snivy użył dzikich pnączy. A ja złąpałam Pika i zrobiłąm unik. (pokazy i Zespół R jednak pomagają) E. Nic ci nie jest? Pika. Pika Pika! E. Hmm. Więc Snivy zna Przyciąganie. Trzeba będzie użyć pokemona, który jest samicą i nie ciebie Vee. Możę Fly? Wott, Piggy i Pika to samce więc nie zdziałąją nic. Gdzie Snivy? Vee. Eevee Ee. E. Chodźmy jej poszukać. Nie czekałam na Iris, Cilana i Nataela. Po prosty biegłam I ją znalazłam. E. Świetnie Fly, teraz ty! Powietrzny As! Snivy. Snivy! E. Ha Przyciąganie nie działa, ponieważ Fly to samica! I. Łał, przemyślałaś to! E. Ja wszystko przemyślam, dla twojej wiadomości. Fly, Dzielny Ptak, dasz radę! Snivy. Snivy... E. Fly, udało ci się! Naprzód PokeBall! Udało mi się złąpać Snivy! Wyjdź Snivy! Snivy. Sni-Vy. E. Jesteś członkinią mojej grupy, więc musisz mieć imię. Może... Shi? Shi. Snivy? Snivy. E. Tak, to u mnie normalne. N. Wiesz, mogłaś na mnie czekać. I. Właśnie Ev. C. To prawda. E. Przepraszam... No dobra idziemy. Koniec rozdziału 7. ' 'Rozdział 8: Czas zagoi wszystkie rany. E. Widzieliście Pika? Pika! I. Nie. C. Nie. N. Nie. Vee. VeeVee! I. Pika! C. Pika! N. Pika! Tymczasem młoda Pikachu podróżuje ze swoim trenerem, który nie wygląda na zadowolonego. T. Pikachu, jesteś do niczego. Znasz tylko Wyładowanie. Jesteś mi niepotrzebna. Idź sobie. Pikachu. Pika? Pika?! (płacze) T. Łzy ci nie pomogą. Idź sobie. Pikachu poszło pochlipując. Pika wyczuł, że jakaś jego krewna jest smutna. I pobiegł tam. (tłumaczenie rozmowy pokemonów) Pika. Co się stało, że płaczesz? Pikachu. Nie płaczę, tylko oczy mi się pocą. Pika. Ta, typowa wymówka. Ale serio, dlaczego? Pikachu. No dobra, płaczę. Musisz wiedzieć? Pika. Jeśli nie będę wiedział, to jak ci pomogę? Pikachu. No... trener mnie wyrzócił bo jestem słaba! Pika. Aha... Chodź, zaprowdzę cie do kogoś kto ci napewno pomoże. Pikachu. Okey. Trener1. Zobaczcie! Dwa Pikachu! Złapie je! Pika. Wiejemy! Pikachu. Nie, dajmy sie złapać. Jasne, że wiejemy! Jakiś, no kilometr dalej. Pika. Chyba im uciekliśmy. Pikachu. Chyba nie, zobacz! Pika. Czyli nie dadzą nam spokoju! Pikachu. W nogi! Prędko! E. Pika! Piiikkkaaa! Vee. Eevee Ee! Pikachu wpadła na mnie i poraziła mnie. E. Aaa! Pika. Co ty robisz! To moja trenerka! Pikachu. A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć! Vee. Nie atakuj jej! (Miotacz Płomieni) E. Spokój obie! Pika. Pika Pika! E. O Pika, tutaj jesteś! T. Patrzcie tutaj są te Pikachu! E. Aha... Więc o to chodzi. Zajme się tym! To moje pokemon! T. Serio? No nie. Szkoda. Pikachu. Pika? Pika Pikachu Pika? E. Jasne, Jeśli chcesz. Naprzód PokeBall! (rzuca) Mam Pikachu! I to samicę! Wyjdź. Pikachu. Pika! E. Jesteś członkinią mojej grupy, więc musisz mieć imię. Może...ChuChu? ChuChu. Pika! E. Wracaj. I. I co? Znalazłaś Pika? C. N. Znalazła, nie widzisz? E. Nie tylko znalazłam Pika, ale wzbogaciłam się o ChuChu. Co to za pokemon? (wyjmuje PokeDex) Pokazuję na Mienshao. Łał. Niesamowita i piękna. E. Muszę ją złapać. C. To my tu zostaniemy. Ja jestem zmęczony. I. I ja. N. Ja w sumie też. E. No dobra. Pika, Vee idziemy za Mienshao! Pika. Pi-Pikachu! Vee. Ee-Eevee! I pobiegliśmy za pokemonem. Koniec rozdziału 8. 'Rozdział 9: Tyle zacodu o jedną Mienshao.' E. Widzę ją! Szybko! Nagle wpadłam na jakąś dziewczynę. Dz. Przepraszam...Ev? E. Dawn! D. Miło cię widzieć, ale gdzie ty biegniesz? E. Za tamtą Mienshao. Później pogadamy, szybko! D. Okey. Piplup! Piplup. Pip-lup! E. Biegniemy! ChuChu, leć! ChuChu. Pika ChuChu! D. Z kąd ty ją... (patrzę na nią z "podełba") Masz rację idziemy. Pobiegłyśmy. E. Jest! Chu Chu, Wyładowanie! D. O nie! E. Nie ChuChu! Przynajmniej umiesz już Szybki Atak i Stalowy Ogon, nie wiem jak, ale to dobrze. D. Biegnijmy za nią dalej! E. Okey. Jakieś piętnaście minut później. E. Jest! ChuChu, leć! Władowanie! (Mienshao oddała) Stalowy Ogon! (znów oddała) Szybki Atak! D. No i znowu klapa. Heh. E. Cóż, nie udało się, ale ChuChu umie już Tunel i Podwójna Drużyna. Lepiej z nią potrenuję przed walką. D. Racja. Ja i Piplup pomożemy. Stanęłyśmy do walki, podczas której ChuChu nauczyła się: Elektro-Akcji, Elektro-Kuli, Lustrzanej Tarczy i Grzmotu. E. Dzięki Dawn. Na ciebie mogę liczyć.Szukamy Mienshao. Znalazłyśmy ją. E. ChuChu, Elektro-Kula! Świetnie, a teraz Stalowy Ogon. Okey. Wykończ ją Elektro-Akcją! Świetnie! (rzuca PokeBall) Świetnie, mam Mienshao, wyjdź! Mienshao. Mienshao! E. (mówi do komunikatora) Przesyłam panu ChuChu. Lepiej jej będzie w Kanto. P.O. Dobrze Emmo, do widzenia. E.Pokaż się!. Jesteś członkiem mojej dróżyne, więc musisz mieć imię, może... Miuo? Miuo. Mienshao! E. Teraz wracaj. Dawn, gdzie idziesz? D. Do Nacrene City na pokazy! E. Ja też! Idziemy razem? D. Pewnie! E. To teraz czas wrócić po resztę. Wróciłyśmy. I. I jak udało się? E. Sama zobacz. Miuo! Miuo. Mienshao. E. Przy okazji, chcę wam kogoś przedstawić. (Dawn wychodzi zza mnie) To moja przyjaciółka Dawn. D. Cześć! Ev mówiła, że ty jesteś Iris, ty Cilan, a ty Natael. N. Tak. Jaki jest twójh starter? Oshawott, Tepig czy Snivy? D. Ja jestem z Sinnoh, a moim partnerem jest, Piplup! Piplup. Piplup! E. To co, idziemy do Nacrene City? Słyszałam, że tam odbędą się pokazy. I.N.C. Co to? E.D. Nie wiecie? D. Pokazy to... trudno powiedzieć, lepiej zobaczyć. E. No to ruszamy! Koniec rozdziału 9. 'Rozdział 10: Starcie rywali!' Dotarliśmy do jakiegoś miasta. E. Czy to nie Klub Bitew? I. No co ty. E. Ha ha, choć raz odpóść se sarkazm. Weszliśmy do klubu. E. Zobaczcie! Trip ma tu profil! D.G. Chciałabyś tu stoczyć walkę z tym trenerem? E. Tak... D.G Zadzwonimy do niego. Don Gorge zadzwonił do Tripa. Mimo rozmowy z wnioskiem NIE, Trip przychodzi. E. Powalczysz? Proszę cię! T. Nie dzięki. I. Wiesz co, mimo, że wydajesz się być taki silny, to...straszny z ciebie dzieciak. T. A? Zmieniłem zdanie. Może 6 vs 6? E. Okey. Poznałeś Dawn? To koordynatorka, ja też, tylko jestem też trenerką. D. Miło mi cię poznać. A to mój partner Piplup. Piplup. Piplup! T. O. (wyjmóje PokeDex i sprawdza Piplupa) E. To walczymy? Zaraz wracam. Wróciłam. E. Już jestem! Walczmy.Na początek może... Emo! T. Emo? Emo. Emolga! T. Tranquil, leć! Powietrzny As! E. Unik i Tornado, a następnie wyładowanie. Wszystkich ataków jednak unikaj! T. Tranquil, Powietrzne Ostrze. E. Emo! Wyładowanie, Iskra, Pocałunek, Elektro-Zmiana, Ukryta Siła, Prędkość, Podniebny Atak! T. Tranquil wracaj. E. Emo? Remis. Emo wracaj. Piggy, leć! Piggy. Tepig! T. Servine! E. O nie Piggy! Wracaj. Hmm. Może... świetnie Shi, teraz ty! Shi. Snivy. T. Ooo. Servine, Cięcie! E. Shi, zrob to samo. T. Tornado Liści. E. O nie Shi uważaj, Przyciąganie! T. Nie wiedziałem, że twoja Snivy zna przyciąganie. E. To jeszcze wiele rzeczy nie wiesz o mnie i mich pokemonach. Ostrze Liścia! T. Servine, wracaj. Frillish leć. E. Shi odpocznij. Wott, lecisz! T. Czy to nie ten sam Oshawott... E. Tak, racja. Wott użyj Ostrej Muszli. T. Frillish Wodny Puls. E. O nie Wott, przyda ci się mały porządny trening. Shi, leć. T. Frillish Wodny Puls. E. Cóż, Shi jest zmęczona. Odpoczywaj. Świetnie Pika, teraz ty! Elektro-Akcja! T. Czyli Pikachu jednak zna elektryczne ataki. Frillish Wodny Puls. E. Pika Świetlisty Ekran! Świetnie, a teraz Piorun! T. Nocny Cień! E. Łał, twój Frillish jest śilniejszy niż myślałam. Masz jeszcze trzy pokemony, a ja jednego. T. Wynik zgóry pzresądzony. E. Nie zapomnij, że moim ostatnim pokemonem jest Vee, której w walce nie widziałeś. Świetnie Vee, teraz ty! T. Frillish Wodny Puls. E. Vee unik i Lodowy Promień! Świetnie, Lodowy Strumień Wody! T. Frillish cały czas Wodny Puls. D. O nie, Vee jest już chba na granicy sił, to oznacza.... I. Pregraną? D. Nie... C. Wygraną? D. To zależy... N. Może... D. Dacie wy mi dokończyć zdanie! E. Pożar! (pożar u Vee wygląda mniejwięcej tak: wokół niej ziemia się rozstępuje i ognień z tamtąd ją obejmuje, oczy zwykle stają się czerwone i czarne źrenice, gdy nie panuje oczy całe są czerwone) Oj, niedobrze całe czerwone! Przerywam walkę. Vee nie może walczyć w takim stanie, zaraz wracam. I poszłam. Po chwili wróciłam z wiadrem wody. E. Nie miałam pomysłu. (polewa Vee) No, teraz jest niezdolana do walki. To nara, lecę do Centrum Pokemon. Gdy wróciłam Tripa już nie było. E. To co, idziemy do tego Nacrene? D.I.C.N. Pewnie. Vee. Eevee! Pika. Pikachu! Axew. Ax-Axew! Koniec rozdziału 10. 'Rozdział 11: Domek Dwebble'a.' E. Może postuj na obiad? D. Głodna jak zawsze. Heh. E. No niestety. C. Chodźcie zobaczcie!